Demain on est le 6, pourquoi?
by crazysnape
Summary: les Moldus ont Bridget Jones, les Sorciers, eux ont Harry Potter. Attention le décompte à commencer... O.S


_Disclaires: _Harry Potter et tous ce qui touche à son univers on la propriété de J.K.R. Je te possède que l'histoire

_Auteur : _crazysnape

_Rating : _T

_Résumé : _les Moldus ont Bridget Jones, les Sorciers, eux, ont… Harry Potter. Attention le décompte à commencer...

_Grand merci à petite zoo, grâce à qui cette petite histoire a vu jour. Et qui détient les droits sur le titre. Alors merci miss!_

_Note de l'auteur : _attention cette histoire traite de relation homosexuelle, alors si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas!

Bonne lecture à tous.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_°Appartement de Harry Potter. °_

"Ron, je te le dis, la vie est trop injuste."

"Tout à fais d'accord, Harry, y a pas d'autre mot… euh pourquoi ?"

"C'est évident! Dans 6 mois, je vais avoir trente ans. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?"

"Euh… tuer un mage noir ?"

"Oui, ça je sais, dis Harry énervé, mais soyons réaliste, depuis j'ai pas fais grand-chose".

"T'as aidé à la reconstruction et réouverture de Poudlard ? Permis la capture des derniers Mangemorts en liberté ?"

_°Soupire agacé°_

"C'est pas de ça dont je te parle. Je veux dire regarde _nous_ ?"

° Bruit de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe°

"Comment ça _nous_ ? Je croyais qu'on parlait de toi là ?"

_°Re soupire agacé°_

"Oui, on parlait de moi, mais c'est aussi valable pour toi, et je dirais même plus, c'est **_pire_** pour toi!"

"Pire ? Comment ça _pire_ ? Et de quoi tu parles d'abord?"

"Tes trente ans, c'est pour dans deux semaines… moi j'ai encore 6 mois, mais pas toi."

"Mais 6 mois pour quoi à la fin ? Je comprends RIEN !"

"Pour me déclarer."

"Te déclarer ? Tu veux dire à …"

"Oui."

"Et moi à…"

"Oui."

"Mais Harryyyy, je ne suis pas prêt, on avait dis qu'on le ferait quand on serait prêt, et moi je ne suis pas prêt."

"Mais Ron, ça fait près de cinq ans qu'on doit le faire."

_°Bruit de quelqu'un qui déglutit°_

"Cinq ans ?"

"Oui, cinq ans."

"Putain, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on avait attendu si longtemps."

"Moi non, plus. Ça m'a mis une claque ce matin quand je m'en suis aperçut."

"Tu m'étonnes, je ne m'en remets pas là.

_°Une minute de silence.°_

"C'est impossible."

"Mais Ron je viens de te le dire, ça fait belle est bien cinq ans tu peux me croire, j'ai fait le compte. On s'en est rendu compte en 2005 et on est en 2010 ! Il est **_où_** le courage des Gryfondors, hein ?"

_°Nouvelle minute de silence.°_

"t'as raison."

°J'ai toujours raison… euh pourquoi ?°

"On devrait avoir honte d'avoir attendu si longtemps. D'ailleurs on y va."

_°mâchoire qui tombe°_

"Quoi ? Ce soir ? Mais je ne me suis pas préparé!"

"Et bien t'as deux minutes. Parce que comme tu l'as dis, j'ai plus que deux semaines, et je refuse d'être célibataire pour mes trente ans."

"Ouais, t'as raison, on y va, je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi."

"Euh, Harry c'est ton idée à la base, donc euh…"

"Ferme là Ron, on y va."

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigent vers la cheminette, prennent l'un après l'autre de la poudre verte, la lancent dans la cheminée avant de dire manoir Malfoy.

Le rouquin atterrit, plus ou moi gracieusement sur le sol, mais s'écroule quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le brun le percute assez violement.

"Désolé..."

"Je sais, t'as toujours eu du mal avec les cheminettes."

Avant que le dit Harry ne réponde, une porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme blond, suivit de près par un brun.

"Harry ?"

"Ron ?"

_°En cœur°_

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à… 23h30 ?"

Nos deux arrivants se relèvent tant bien que mal, échangent un sourire, légèrement coincé.

"Je pourrais te parler, Draco ?"

"Blaise, on pourrait … ?"

Le dit Blaise et le dit Draco se regardent puis, hochent la tête avant de quitter la pièce, les deux autres sur les talons.

_°Cinq minutes plus tard, sous la serre aux roses.°_

"Alors Harry, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"Hum, je voulais savoir… que penses-tu des relations homosexuelles ?"

°Petit silence gêné.°

"Harry ?... est-ce que tu te souviens du nom de la dernière personne avec laquelle je suis sortie ?"

"Lesly ?"

"Ouais, bon celui-ci est un peu trompeur, alors celui d'avant ?"

"Euh, je ne sais plus…"

"Matt."

"Comme dans…Mathilde ?"

"Non, comme dans Mathieu."

"Ah."

_°Petite pause°_

"Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as rien contre ?"

"Tu as tout compris."

°Petit silence°

"Tu voulais autre chose ?"

"Non… en fait si, j'aurai une autre question. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des gens qui sont amis pendant longtemps, et qui soudain devient plus ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? Que ça peut marcher ?"

"Ah, mais c'est dé-goû-tant! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? C'est immonde… La belette et toi ? Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux m'en parler. C'est … y a pas de mot pour décrire, je vais vomir."

"Euh, en fait je parlais pas de Ron et moi."

"Ah. Ça tombe bien sinon je t'aurais tué."

_°expression de perplexité°_

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Blaise et Ron sont fait pour être ensemble, sauf qu'ils sont trop aveugles pour le voir… ou trop bêtes pour ce le dire."

"T'inquiètes ça va changer, Ron est venu pour ça.

"C'est pas trop tôt.

°Petit silence°

"Si tu ne parlais pas de Weasley et toi, de qui tu parlais ?

°Joues qui rougissent°

"En fait, je parlais de moi…"

"Et ?"

"Et de toi."

°Bruit de pas qui s'approchent°

"Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

°Deux lèvres se frôlent.°

"Ça ne se voit pas ? Je t'embrasse."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ai-je besoin de le préciser?"

°silence.°

"Soit. Puisque que je dois être plus précis disons que je suis tout à fait pour... Comment est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Ah oui… les gens qui sont amis pendant longtemps, et qui soudain devient plus… surtout si ces gens c'est toi… et moi."

Quelques pas en avant… Deux bouches s'effleurent, et gémissent… Deux langues se mêlent, et se caressent… Des chemises, des pantalons se défont, et tombent… Des mains qui câlinent, cajolent et taquinent… Des corps qui s'embrasent, s'entrelacent et s'embrassent… Des corps qui s'unissent, se tordent, et s'affaissent… Des cris qui déchirent le silence… Des corps qui s'imbriquent… Des souffles qui s'apaisent… Des paupières qui se ferment.

_°Le lendemain matin, table de la cuisine du manoir°_

Harry et Draco, entrent dans la pièce, main dans la main, deux sourires crétins aux visages.

"Yurk arrêtez ça, c'est dégoûtant, surtout si tôt le matin.

Ron et Blaise sursautent et s'écartent.

"Allez Dray, soit pas jaloux."

°Cris outragés °.

"Blaise, retire ça tout de suite!"

"Oh ça va, on peux même plus plaisanter. Et puis à voir vos têtes, vous n'avez pas passé la nuit à jouer au échec!"

_°Petit sourire en coin d'un côté, joues rosissant de l'autre.°_

_°Quelques minutes plus tard. Nos quatre amoureux sont installés devant une tasse de café.°_

"oh fait Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à vous déclarer ? Pas que je m'en plaigne ou quoique ce soit mais je suis un peu curieux."

"C'est vrai Ron, Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus tous les deux ?"

Les deux anciens Gryffondors, détournent le regard.

"Harry ?"

"Et bien euh… disons que… le temps passe…"

"Oui, dans deux semaines c'est mon anniversaire et…"

"On dis toujours que Trente ans, c'est un age important… et on s'est dis que..."

"Qu'il fallait peut –être qu'on se bouge..."

"Pour avoir ce qu'on voulait avant d'avoir cet age maudit."

"Les deux Gryffondors, regardent toujours par terre, mais à présent, ils sont plus que rouge."

"Les deux Serpentards échangent un regard perplexe."

"Harry ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi _maintenant_. C'est vrai t'as encore le temps avant d'avoir trente ans, mais rappel toi, je ne m'en plainds pas."

"Oui, six mois."

"Euh… non, Un an et demi."

°cris de surprise de part et autre de la table°

"QUOI?"

"Bah oui, je sais de source sure, que cette année t'aura vingt-neuf. Tu sais on a presque le même age, à trois semaines près donc je ne risque pas de me tromper."

°Le rouquin se tourne vers son ami.°

"Harry ? Si j'étais toi, je courrais…"

Harry se lève rapidement, se penche vers Draco, lui donne un rapide baiser…

"Dray, on se voit se soir d'accord?"

…et part en courant, poursuivit par un jeune homme roux et les éclats de rire des deux autres.

_°Un an et demi plus tard.°_

Harry regarda autour de lui. Fit une dernière vérification.

Table : mise.

Bougies : allumées.

Les plats : prêts.

La boite, dans sa poche.

Il ne manquait plus que l'invité principal.

Draco.

Aujourd'hui, était un grand jour.

C'était l'anniversaire de Draco, et surtout c'était le jour que lui, Harry, avait choisit pour le demander en mariage.

_°Ding Dong.°_

Ça y est le grand moment est arrivé.

_°une porte qui s'ouvre, suivit d'un bruit de baiser .°_

"Dis moi, Harry, tu es tout chic, on fête quelque chose, ou quoi ?"

_°Petit rire moqueur°_

"Bien sur que nom mon cœur, que pourrions nous fêter, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un anniversaire où quoique ce soit de ce genre…"

_°Petit rire moqueur°_

"Tu viens t'assoire."

"Harry c'est magnifique, c'est toi qui as tout fait ? Je ne te savais pas si romantique…"

_°Harry rougit, et Draco demande, suspicieux.°_

"Tu as fait une bêtise ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?"

"Mais rien voyons, s'il te plait, mets toi à l'aise."

Draco regarde, le brun, de plus en plus intrigué par son comportement, mais m'assoie néanmoins sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

"Draco. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco, le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu sais que les instants que nous passons ensemble que ce soit à parler, à chahuter ou à s'aimer, illumine mes journées, et ma vie ? Et est-ce que tu sais que mon rêve le plus fou… c'est qu'il en soit ainsi tout au long de ma vie ?"

Draco sentit l'émotion lui serré la gorge. Il savait où Harry voulait en venir, il le sentait.

"Draco est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"

_°une larme qui coule le long d'une joue, une tête qui se secoue°_

"Oui ,Harry, je veux bien t'épouser."

_°une main brune saisit une main crémeuse, une bague, simple, en argent qui passe autour d'un doigt. Des bras qui se serrent, des lèvres qui s'embrassent°_

"Bonne anniversaire mon cœur."

Le blond s'immobilise.

_°Recule, et fixe le brun les yeux, les yeux écarquillés.°_

"Harry, on est quel jour ?

"Quelle question, le 5 juin bien sure!"

Un sourire attendri éclaire le visage pâle du jeune Malfoy.

"Chéri, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on t'achète un agenda."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 4."

"Oups!"

Fin

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Merci à vous d'avoir lu.


End file.
